


Family Titles (too many dads?)

by MorethanUSWNT



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Its for the story, Lena’s family is nice, daddy - Freeform, they aren’t evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: Lionel realizes he isn’t his daughters only daddy.oops I had to





	Family Titles (too many dads?)

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t hate me i’m not good at this

Kara Danvers smiles as she rides the elevator up to her and Lena’s apartment. She could almost smell the food from here. She reaches the door she pulls out her keys unlocks it and closes the door behind her. 

She walks into the kitchen after placing her briefcase on the floor next to her hanging jacket. She notices the black combat boots - Alex’s for sure - standing out from the high heels laying across the shoe rack. 

At first glance Kara sees her wife’s eyes gleam with the sight of her. Lena is in the kitchen, olive green oversized sweater rests on her shoulders, skinny blue jeans ripped at the knees - something her mother would jokingly scoff at - hugs her hips. 

“Hi babe, how was your day?” Kara asked hugging her wife from behind.

Lena turns to face the blonde, “Better now that you’re here.” She states. 

Kara kisses her wife, “Well the family is all here and so am I.” She pressed one more kiss to her cheek and walks around the corner to find her wife’s mother and father sitting in the couch with her sister whose feet is tucked under herself on the old chair. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Luther hi!” Kara smiles as she shakes Lena’s fathers hand and hugs her mother. 

“Kara, it’s been so long! How are you?” Mr. Luther asks.

”I’ve been good, me and Lena have been busy with the move to National City but we are settled now and very glad to have you here for dinner.” Kara smiles back turning her head at her last words as her wife walks in to their dining room though their living room to place the last of dinner into the table.

Lena walks back into the living room grabbing her wine glass from Alex ahhh a grateful glance and lean against her wife as Kara wraps an arm around her waist.

”Then let’s eat!” Alex states untucking her legs from underneath her and leads the way into the dining room.

Everyone takes their seat, Lena at the head of the table, Lionel at the other. Kara sits to her left and her mother sits to her right with Alex on the other side of her wife. 

”Lena dear how has life been?” Mrs. Luther asks as the group settles into their meals. 

Lena finishes chewing and restates what her wife said only moments ago. “We have been busy with the move of the company and our lives but life here is great. We have Alex and my CFO, Sam plus her daughter. Kara’s group of friends works here to so we have found ourself s to be fitting in just fine.” She smiles head turning to her wife who slips a hand into hers and squeezes slightly.

”Home for us is here now and even though we miss everyone back in Metropolis we have our family here too.” Lena nods in agreement. Her mother and father satisfied with the response turns back to their dinner as the conversation turns to Alex’s job, the new projects Lillian is working in and the people Kara got to visit yesterday. 

The plates soon were empty and Lena gets up from the table with the promise of bring back dessert. She places down a small chocolate pecan pie and Alex helps to pass out small plates and forks. 

Kara gets up from the table and returns with a fresh pot of coffee, some mugs and a server to pass out the pie. 

When everyone is seated and served Kara glances up at Alex next to her with a smile. “Alex remember the first time we had this and you told me that you can’t eat pie with out whipped cream.” Lillian laughs at Kara’s comment. 

“My daughter must have whipped cream in her fridge. There’s no way she would forgot that. When she was little there was no way of stopping her from putting to much on her dessert.” Lionel states with a nod from Lillian. 

“Our girl and her sugary food.” Lillian teases.

Alex decides that now was the time to add in, ”If you think Lena eats a lot of sugar you should take one look at her wife.” Kara’s shocked look brings out a laugh from her wife. 

“Babyyyy,” Kara whined. “You’re not allowed to make fun of me! Whose side are you on?” She teases her wife.

”I’m in no ones side if I keep getting teased.” Lena adds in.

By this time the whipped cream is at the other end of the table near Lionel as it was passed to Kara and Lena but the were distracted, Lena without thinking looks up at her father whose holding the whipped cream and politely asks.

”Daddy can you pass the whipped cream?” 

As soon as it was out of her mouth she realized her mistake, both her father and her wife reached out for the can in between them. Kara’s hand flies back as quick as it reaches out and Lionel’s eyes go wide. Alex who can not contain her laughter almost falls out of the chair at the site and Lillian whose sitting across from Kara’s sister smiles, amused at the laughter rolling out of her daughter-in-laws sister. 

“Oh my, god” Lena’s words fly out of her mouth.

”Well,” Lionel starts. “I believe someone needs to learn her family’s titles.”

Kara doesn’t look up at the joke, her beet red face and blue eyes seem more focused on the hands in her lap.

 


End file.
